Letters of Passion
by Browndoggy03
Summary: Hermionee fights uo the urge to send a letter of passion to Ron. That letter will change the lives of Ron and Hermionee, forever. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!
1. The First Move

Hermionee Granger took a deep breath, and kissed the seal of her daring letter to the love of her life. She gave it to her friend Ginny Weasley's owl, Juckle and gave him the cue to take off.

Ginny and Hermionee watched Jackle fly away, her amber fur glistening in the night. Suddenly, Hermionee turned a ghastly shade of green. She dropped to her knees and buryed her face in her hands.

"I must be insane," She said, her shoulders hunched.

"You are not, he will love your letter. I promise." Ginny said, laying a reaussuring hand on Hermionee's shoulder.

"I hope so," Hermionee mumbled and sighed.

The next morning, at the burrow, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were stuffing themselves silly with sausages and pancakes the size of hippogriffs. A flutter of wings interrupted them from their hasty chowing.

"Hey look, its Jackle, you must have a letter from Ginny," Fred, Rons older brother teased Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes and picked at his food, he was a little bothered about his best mate dating his sister.

"Shut up," Harry grinned and reached out for Jackle. But, as soon as his hand reached Jackle, she flew away, to Ron.

"For me?" He asked. "Who would write to me?"

"I dunno, mate. Just open it!" Harry said, growing impatient. It was rare that Ron revived any type of mail. Especially not letters with royal blue envelopes.

Ron ripped the letter open, not noticing the kiss mark on the seal. He opened the letter and read-

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope that you are having a wonderful holiday break. I must admit something to you. I love you. I am sorry if you do not comply, but I couldn't stand it any longer. I have a red hot burning passion for you and it can't be bottled. I love you, Ronald Weasley. Very much so. Please send back your opinion on this matter._

_Love,_

_Hermionee _

His face turned bright red. He snatched up the letter and dashed two steps at a time up the stairs. When he got to the bedroom he and Harry shared, closed the door and looked around the room for a minute. This was Hermionee…the one that he knew for 6 years now. He had shown this girl all of his mistakes and problems. Then, suddenly, he realized something. And he got out a quill, and began to write.

Well, that's the first chapter. Please review! I want to continue the story, but I don't think I want to if no one reviews. So pip pip, and review! Thanks!


	2. Strolls and Squeals

Hermione and Ginny we strolling through the hundred acre backyard of the Grangers, with linked arms. Ginny was wearing a purple hat with a pom-pom on top, with wisps of her gorgeous red hair poking out. Hermione was wearing the same hat, except the hat was cream, showing off her deeply tanned skin. They were having a heated discussion about boys.

"I just don't think he'll like my letter," Hermione complained. "He can be such oblivious to the fact that I am a girl."

"Oh, Hermione, stop being such a bloody pain. He fancies you, alright?" Ginny said, exasperated.

Hermione scoffed and looked up at the sky. Big white flakes were quickly dropping, landing on them. Ginny's brown eyes twinkled, and she stuck out her tounge, trying to catch snow-flakes. Hermione rolled her eyes at the silliness of her best friend, but then decided to join. It couldn't be terrible to live a little, would it?

It seemed like hours before the girls laughed their way into the large muggle estate. Wiping their shoes at the door-mat, they found their way to the living room. Much to their happiness, there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. What was more, Jackel was perched atop the coat rack, with a letter in his beak.

Hermione looked at Ginny with her eyes pleading for help. Ginny gave a nudge of her head, directing her to open the letter. Hermione made her way to the coat rack, and snatched the letter from the glistening owl. Slowly, with shaking hands, she opened the letter. Squealing with delight, she read it slowly. When she was finished, folded the letter up and threw it at Ginny. Obviously wanting her friend to read it so that Ginny could wipe that condescending smile off her face. Ginny opened it and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for your letter. The holiday is going well, Harry is going bonkers here without Ginny, make sure to tell her that. Truthfully Hermione, I love you too. I dunno what it is about you, but you drive me insane sometimes. I think I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I have a question for you. Oh, what the bloody hell… Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione Granger? _

_Love,_

_Ron_

Ginny dropped the letter and went over to hug Hermione. "I am so bloody happy for you, Herms!"

"Thank you, Ginny!" Hermione's teeth were now chattering, because she was so excited. Ron, her Ron, asked her out! Could she believe it?

"Well what are you waiting for-write him back, you loon!" Ginny said, nudging her.

Hermione let out one last squeal-surprising herself, she hardly ever _squealed_- and set off to write to her newly bloomed boyfriend.


End file.
